warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Tango Squadron
Tango Creators, feel free to expand the descriptions of your squad members. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:42, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Don't Mind if i do [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 23:55, November 29, 2009 (UTC) One fuse short of a Demo Charge, love it, modified Cale's personality slightly to reflect exactly that --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 00:33, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I added a Former Members section. Add former members and their humorous deaths, either at the hands of a squad member or the enemy. KuHB1aM 15:05, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :One already added. Alas, poor Rugermeister, I knew him well . . . //--'Run4'My Talk'' 15:14, December 6, 2009 (UTC) LOL. KuHB1aM 16:08, December 6, 2009 (UTC) dunno if you wanna add a pic to the article but found this and thought it looked good, use if you like --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 09:46, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I think tango should have a rivalry with the 13th penal legions last chancers. would be interesting. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 06:16, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :They're a similar unit, but they operate under different circumstances. Tango are the 5th's Special Forces, whereas the 13th are like the IG's Special Forces. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 15:49, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I got an idea for a member. How about one that was put in Tango after shoe-ing his CO, XO, and all other officers he could find. He won't talk about his past, even when Coletrane threatened to beat him to death. A new guy, well trained as a medic, carries various "enhancers" with various medical effects, like numbing ability to feel pain, stopping blood flow, ect... --Lither 14:39, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Go for it. At this rate, Delta and Omega might need to be brought back into Spec Ops service . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:24, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it'll be good to have a medic --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 01:10, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Put in two former members with rather massive little stories behind them. Admittedly, I could have just as easily put these into Jared's or something given how central they are to him, but it'd look daft and it adds a bit of backdrop to the squad as a whole, seeing as he was apparently the personal team punching bag for a bit. Hope they're alright, anyway. That said, folks, you can stick in squaddies implicatively related to your own character too, I guess. --Solbur 23:55, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Everyone in Tango gets their hazing month. As part of his, Deek was locked in a dugout with a pair of rabid guard dogs. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:22, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Those guard dogs have nothing on oscar. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 00:06, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Virgil is going to teach Oscar how to attack chumps. *paints red targets on Jared and Fred's tents* KuHB1aM 00:18, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Dude, its a ''puppy, and a friken lazy one at that, it would just put it's head up out of curiosity then go back to sleep, besides, Jarred is its favorite. also, who do we gove more respect to? Oscar, or jarred? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 00:22, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Oscar. KuHB1aM 00:45, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Agreed [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 01:03, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Cale loves dogs, Cale thinks Jared might miss out on a few lunches so Oscar can eat --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 08:06, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Oscar, accidentally stolen from Mordians when Tango grabbed his transport crate. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 10:58, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Much better history. Love the helmet idea [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 10:59, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :My friend's dogs slept in his shoes when they were pups. Sometimes, real life can produce decent stories. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 11:24, January 22, 2010 (UTC)